vocaloiditaliafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sonika
Sonika 'fu la quinta Vocaloid creata da Zero-G (la seconda per Vocaloid2). Rilasciata il 14 luglio 2009, fu la terza vocaloid a riuscire a parlare in inglese in Vocaloid2. Più tardi divenne la prima vocaloid ad essere rilasciata in Cina. Non si sa chi sia la sua fornitrice di voce, tranne che è una cantante alle prime armi. 'Caratteristiche Personaggio |-|Nome= Lei, sebbene non fosse la prima Engloid ad avere un profilo, fu la prima ad avere un'avatar ispirato ai vocaloid giapponesi. |-|Aspetto= Sonika fu la prima engloid ad avere un look attinente alla sua voce con dati biografici. Inizialmente il suo avatar era in 3D, in seguito fu aggiornata con un concorso. Secondo i suoi messaggi su Twitter, il colore dei capelli di Sonika può cambiare da verde a rosso e che ha le lentiggini. Il design cambiò di poco nella edizione Taiwan, rendendola più in stile anime e giovane, anche se lo hanno cambiato i dati biografici originali. Assume anche un aspetto più tecnologico e sofisticato. |-|Relazioni= Sonika fu la prima vocaloid a coniare il termine "Vocaloid Family". Questo da sempre era fatto solo dai fan. Sonika però specificò alcune cose sugli altri vocaloid. Leon, Lola e Miriam sono i suoi fratelli più grandi, Prima è sua Zia, Tonio è suo Zio e gli altri vocaloid i suoi cugini. Inoltre mise in dubbio mettendo in dubbio se Big Al era il fratello più grande o più piccolo. Questo fu un riferimento scherzoso per la loro data di uscita e per la loro età. Sonika, più tardi, scrisse che voleva fare un duetto con lui. In seguito scherzò con Auld Lang Syne sui pantaloni stretti che indossava. Inoltre, verso il dicembre del 2010, fece un pupazzo di neve se assomigliava un po a Big Al. Confermò alla fine che era il suo più grande amico. Su vocaloid3 invece non vedeva l'ora di vedere e conoscere i suoi nuovi amici e di cantare insieme a loro. Anche Sweet Ann è considerata la sua migliore amica. |-|Carattere= Secondo il fumetto, Sonika è un po strana come vocaloid, ingenua, molto fissata con Twitter e non sa mai tenere la bocca chiusa. Dice sempre quello che pensa (cosa che la porta sempre nei guai). Alle olimpiadi del 2012 a Londra, affermò che voleva fare il lancio del peso (perché è una disciplina che richiede forza e quindi potere) 'Pacchetti' '' Sonika original V2 boxart.png|Vocaloid2 Sonika|link=Vocaloid2 Sonika '' 'Vendite e Marketing' Lei fu la prima Vocaloid inglese ad avere un vero e proprio profilo. Inoltre fu la prima vocaloid inglese ad avere delle informazioni biografiche del suo profilo come l'età o l'altezza, simile agli altri prodotti Vocaloid2. A differenza degli altri Vocaloid, lei era la più apprezzata tra gli engloid nelle fan art e anche tra i professionisti che si focalizzavano sulle merci di Zero-G. Ciò portò risultati sia negativi che positivi, portando così i fan a creare delle fan art sui vocaloid di Zero-G, cosa che non avvenne mai prima di allora. Il problema però fu che ci furono delle delusioni su Sonika molto più grandi rispetto ai Vocaloid a lei precedenti. |-|Edizioni= 'Rekame Sonika' Verso la fine di novembre fu caricata l'immagine sul catalogo Crypton che rappresentò il nuovo aspetto di Sonika. Il disegno fu fatto dall'artista Mario Wibisono (aka Raynkazuya) su richiesta di Zero-G. Il disegno fu decisamente più apprezzato dell'edizione originale. Si cede che sia stata una richiesta di Crypton tale re-design, a cui Zero-G ha aderito appieno. 'Cinese' Sonika fu prodotta in una versione cinese da E-capsule, un distributore di software Cinese. Fu creata una nuova boxart. Gli utenti possono scegliere se utilizzare l'interfaccia cinese o quella inglese originale. Tuttavia Vocaloid non fu programmato per il mercato cinese. Fu per questo che furono inclusi dei DVD didattici ed una tabella comparativa dei suoni fonetici inglesi e cinesi, accompagnata da un'opuscolo esplicativo che mostra la sua accessibilità di circa il 90% delle pronuncie cinesi. Ecapsule creò questo prodotto per rilasciarlo in Taiwan, dato che la lingua parlata è il cinese ed inoltre era vicino alla Cina. La vocaloid era molto buona per essere lanciata sul mercato cinese, dato che aveva dei suoni che si accompagnavano benissimo con il cinese e aveva un voicebank molto più versatile degli altri vocaloid. Fu annunciata in una convention il 24 e 25 luglio 2010, dove vennero forniti anche poster e adesivi. L'1 agosto, Sonika fu rilasciata in Taiwan, divenendo la prima Vocaloid rilasciata in Cina. Tuttavia, tale edizione venne sostituita con l'avvendo della pubblicazione degli engloid in Taiwan, che fece di questo prodotto un'edizione limitata, tra cui una ocn la boxart con la silhouette di Sonika. 'Taiwan' Ci fu un nuovo movimento nel mercato Vocaloid. Così, Ecapsule rieditò Sonika insieme a tutti i Vocaloid2 inglesi, creando così una vera e propria linea di vocaloid inglesi destinati al mercato cinese con una stile un pò più "Vocaloid". In tale occasione furono rilasciate le demo "Little Forest ", "Dream Paradise ", "Press that Accelerator "e "Scenery ". Sonika, dato che era già stata rilasciata in precedenza, non ebbe maggiori vendite ma era di certo la più conosciuta dal pubblico taiwanese. Inoltre sostituì completamente l'edizione cinese, che divenne da edizione ufficiale a edizione limitata. La novità di tale edizione è il rinnovamento dei dati biografici della vocaloid, scritti secondo e-capsule |-|Eventi= 'Concorsi' Dal 2 Novembre al 30 novembre 2009, Zero-G annunciò un concorso per dare un nuovo Look a Sonika. Il vincitore avrebbe ricevuto una copia del software Vocaloid2 Sonika. Per coincidenza però, durante il concorso fu pubblicato sul sito ufficiale una cover diversa di Sonika, quella disegnata da Raynkazuya. Così tutti pensarono che fu stato scelto il vincitore e ci fu molta critica sul fatto. Zero-G intervenì dicendo che l'immagine di Raynkazuya non aveva niente a che fare con il concorso e che era una commissione fatta da Zero-G per il remake della cover. Il concorso fu fatto per divertimento, per dare qualcosa di più ai fan. Sonika poi ebbe anche un concorso di canto nel 2010, dove in palio c'era la scelta di una Voicebank di Vocaloid2 di Zero-G. Il vincitore fu Daniel Castro con la canzone "U Know It (My name is Sonika)" |-|Altro= 'Minifumetto' Sonika ebbe un minifumetto pubblicato nel suo sito web. questo divenne molto apprezzato dai fan perché fu la prima engloid che viene ufficialmente rappresentata in delle vignette. inoltre in esso si conobbe una personalità più da vocaloid in Sonika e negli altri Engloid. 'Twitter' Dopo il suo rilascio, Zero-G assunse una posizione unica nel suo sviluppo. Esso creò e mantenne una pagina Twitter dedicata a Sonika , qualcosa di inaspettato rispetto ai Vocaloid del passato. I Tweets inclusero immagini di lei con un colore di capelli diverso, annunciando che il suo cibo preferito è il sashimi di tonno e anche che avrebbe rilasciato in futuro interviste negli articoli dei media. Fece anche riferimento diretto ai tifosi parlando di quello che è Sonika e dei suoi interessi. Raccontò cose come il ritardo di Tonio e le reazioni degli altri Vocaloid su Big Al. Nel gennaio 2011, il suo account Twitter raggiunse i 1.000 iscritti. L'account Twitter è gestito da una persona che si fa chiamare "Sonika" e non da un Bot. 'Popolarità' Prima del suo rilascio, gli altri prodotti di Zero-G cominciarono ad essere ignorate a causa delle voicebank giapponesi. Sonika fu il primo tentativo per ristabilire la fama degli engloid da Miriam a Sweet Ann. Fu la prima Vocaloid a vendere molto tra gli Engloid. Secondo un articolo nel 2011, Sonika era il 13 prodotto di Zero-G più popolare. Inoltre era classificata con 4 su 5 stelle su Sound of Sound, recensita da John Walden. Secondo egli, la sua voce è da abbassare ed etichettare a C4 come la miglior ottava. Affermò inoltre che era la voce migliore per il genere bubblegum pop . 'Curiosità' *Il vero vincitore del concorso di look di Sonika fu il disegno di Katherine Junginger, che fu usata come profilo su Twitter. *Tra i fan inglesi ci furono dei dibattiti sull'oggetto di rappresentanza di Sonika. Per molti fu un'anello dorato chiamato "Sonic the Hedgehod" oppure una campana, data la sua canzone demo Ring My Bell. Per gli inglesi invece è un ananas, a causa della sua somiglianza ad esso (maglia gialla con motivi appuntiti e capelli verdi ) *Su Twitter afferma che Big Al è il suo migliore amico. *"Sonika", è una parola Hindi che significa "Oro". Ma l'origine del suo nome viene spesso attribuita dalla parola "Sonic", ovvero "Sonico" in inglese, con l'aggiunta della "A" per rendere il nome femminile. *Un trucco da parte dei fan è quello di far cantare Sonika e Luka insieme, creando così una voce del tutto nuova, se gestite bene. La sua gamma degna di nota è D5 con Luka Megurine 'Riconoscimenti' 'Galleria Immagini' ' |-|Box Art= Sonika original V2 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Sonika Originale Sonika original jp V2 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Sonika in Giappone Originale Sonika official V2 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Sonika Ufficiale Sonika jp V2 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Sonika in Giappone Ufficiale Sonika ec V2 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Sonika Edizione Sonika Cover ec V2 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Sonika Edizione Speciale Cinese Sonika tw V2 boxart.png|Boxart Vocaloid2 Sonika Edizione Taiwan |-|Immagini originali= Sonika23.jpg|Modello 3D Originale di Sonika C0bb20adae575885ee1a311a9d65cff2-d2em8wd.jpg|Disegno per Remake Boxart di Sonika 4c0c5aaddf8788692269d339cd0bc718201109252133541192510610.png|Disegno di Sonika in Cina Sonika_taiwan2.png|Disegno di Sonika in Taiwan sonika chibi.png|Chibi di Sonika in Taiwan Design_sonika.jpg|Design Boxart Vocaloid2 Sonika Design_sonika_2.jpg|Design Boxart Vocaloid2 Sonika Remake gfdh.png|Logo di Sonika sonica-web2-02.png|Logo di Sonika edizione Taiwan |-|Altro= sonika page 1.jpg|Benvenuta Sonika sonika page 2.jpg|L'ossessione di Sonika sonika page 3.jpg|La famiglia di Sonika Img3383.jpg|Interno dell'Edizione Cinese |-|Fan= *Cosplay World Cosplay *Modelli MMD MMD Wikia *Fanart DeviantArt/Pixiv /Piapro /Zerochan/Google Immagini/Fanloid ' Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Le merde